


The Wise One

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: Nao hates how Natsuya has been avoiding him, but tries to bridge the gap between them.





	The Wise One

Nao had forgotten to take photos.

That had never happened before, because he really enjoyed watching his friends in cyclo-cross competitions. Right in front of him, Kumiko crossed the finish line. Nao hastily brought up his camera and took a shot. He hoped she would be happy with it, for it was all he would have to show her. Why had he been so forgetful? It was like the match had happened somewhere far away. The loud cheers around him told Nao otherwise.

He took a tissue and wiped his forehead. It wasn’t that warm, but he had started sweating a few minutes ago. His cheeks had heated up as well and he was short of breath. It was almost as if a heath was coming on, but that was supposed to be two weeks away. Perhaps he was just a bit under the weather?

“Hey!” Kumiko waved at him, holding her muddy bike with the other hand.

Again he took a photo, but his hand trembled a little. He would have to apologize to her later for being such a crappy photographer.

“Never won on this track before!” Kumiko called and turned to pose for another friend.

Nao barely saw her. All the noise around him seemed to fade. He could no longer hear the chatter or the excited cheers of those who had finished the race. His heaths had been regular for a long time. What was going on? He turned around, looking for a place where he could buy a bottle of water.

His heart almost stopped.

Natsuya spotted him at the exact same moment. Surprise showed on his face. Determined not to let Natsuya ignore him again, Nao headed over, moving past bicycles and riders until he reached his former friend.

It had been months since they had seen each other, and almost two years since they had been at ease in each other’s presence. Nao had come to the conclusion that Natsuya had realized what Nao felt for him and kept his distance.

Where Nao wanted nothing more than for Natsuya to be his mate in life, Natsuya did not want him in return. Of course that hurt, but Nao did not hold it against him that he did not feel the same way. He hated how Natsuya always fled from him as if he carried a deadly virus. It was humiliating and painful.

Even now, after all that time, Natsuya looked uncomfortable as he approached. Nao hesitated, but then lifted a hand in greeting. If they could not be as they were, they could at least be civil.

“Natsuya.”

The other young man took a step back. Perhaps he had sounded too needy. Nao bit his lip, trying to control his voice.

“Natsuya,” he repeated, in a more neutral tone. “How are you?”

“All right. You?”

“I’m here to take photos.” Nao tried to smile. “My friends participated.”

“That’s cool.” Natsuya glanced past him, as if he already looked for a way to escape.

“Are you interested in cyclo-cross?” Nao tried.

“Yeah, could help me become a better swimmer.”

Nao wasn’t sure how, but was glad they were at least speaking. “How is that?”

“Something to do with coordination,” Natsuya replied, looking slightly more relaxed.

“I’m glad you’re still working on it,” Nao said. “You were always dedicated to improving yourself.”

“And you?” Natsuya asked.

Their eyes finally met. Nao’s body warmed at that simple connection and he knew his cheeks must be turning bright red. His heath was definitely setting in. Any sense of relaxation Natsuya might have felt a few seconds earlier disappeared. He stepped back further and avoided his eyes.

“I have to go. It was good to see you.”

His hand moved up in an awkward wave, but Natsuya did not even look at Nao as he past him by. Nao felt as if struck. Even though Natsuya was not in love with him, there was no reason for him to be this cold. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

“No, it wasn’t,” he let out.

Natsuya turned back, eyes wide open. “What?”

“It wasn’t nice to see me. You can’t stand the sight of me.”

All Natsuya did was stare. 

"I don't know what it is I did that makes you hate me so," Nao let out. "Can't you at least just talk to me a little?"

"I don't...hate you." Natsuya stammered.. 

“Really? You don’t answer my texts. We haven’t seen each other in months, and you avoid me in every other way you can. You are now living in Denmark, aren’t you? I had to find out through your former roommate.”

Natsuya looked down. “I was busy.”

“Busy,” Nao repeated. “Moving to another country and not even telling me is not the same as being busy.”

An older man walked past them, looking startled at Nao’s outburst, but he did not care.

“I’m sorry,” Natsuya said sullenly.

For moments Nao said nothing. “I don’t need a sorry. I want us to be friends again. We can talk about anything standing between us and find a solution.”

Natsuya’s lips parted and Nao felt desire flood his system. Being so close to him did strange things to his body. If he had known Natsuya would show up today, he would have taken his suppressants with him. His instincts told him to get closer to him and beg for the alpha to touch him. He almost laughed at himself. That surely would chase Natsuya away forever.

Maybe it would be impossible for them to spend time together. Natsuya might be the wise one by staying out of his way, to prevent from triggering this reaction.

“One day,” Natsuya said. “Not now.”

Their eyes met once more, and then Nao could no longer face him. He hated his body for being so weak and so eager for Natsuya’s touch.

“I understand,” he whispered and turned around.

As he began to walk away from Natsuya, his limbs felt heavier by the step. Something wild inside him was screaming at him to go back to Natsuya and offer himself right here on the track. Yet, he resisted. The last thing he wanted was to be even more humiliated by his indifference, and perhaps even disgust.

Just thinking of that word made Nao flinch.

“Nao-kun?” Kumiko gave him a searching look. “Are you not well?”

“I’m fine…”

“I don’t think you are. It’s your heath, right?” she said softly. “I’ll take you home.”

“No, you should enjoy your victory. They’re probably having a party later.”

A smile appeared. “Sure, but you’re my friend. I’ll bring you home first.”

“I’d rather be alone. I’ll take a taxi,” Nao said. “I’ll see you later.”

Kumiko looked sceptical, but he already got his phone out. He kept his back towards where he had last seen Natsuya and headed to the main road.

As he sat in the back of the taxi, he looked outside without seeing and hoped he wouldn’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next time:** Nao gets an unexpected visitor.


End file.
